


Old Serpent

by ridgeline



Series: All Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Orgasm, Just Don't Try This At Home, Like a Wiseman/Wise Woman Once Said, Lucifer Casually Turned Into A Snake During Sex No Biggie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Lucifer TV), puns, so many puns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在普通的日常性爱里面，Lucifer很普通地变成了蛇。没有理由就此打住嘛，是不是？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大干老师和条姐提供的翻译和蛇类繁殖知识支持，感谢我的众多beta们对本文各种让人不安而且过于详细的细节的回馈。
> 
> 说真的，到了这个地步，我已经完全不知道我在写什么了。
> 
> **警告：请在看完所有tag之后再确定是否要继续阅读！！！！！！！！我是认真的！！！！！！！！！！**

简单地说，恶魔是真实存在的，天使和精灵和摩门教也是；古老而奇异的存在行走于大地上之上，加州人民在经过了整整一个月的限制用水之后依然活着。地狱之王翘班之后在洛杉矶开了一家夜店，而在John Constantin不小心把该夜店附近的水站炸上了天之后，他十分好心而且友善地把Constantine保释了出来，甚至没有知会英国大使馆。以及是的，他们时不时会上床。

这绝对是一种健康的关系，互惠互利，各取所需，完全可以在Wholefood里面标码出售。

就像现在这种情况。

Constantine舒服地躺在床上，枕着六个额外的枕头。他稍稍抬起头，嘴边叼着一支点着的烟，而且尽力不把烟灰掉到乳头上面。他很疲倦，而且浑身上下肮脏、黏糊而潮湿，就像整个卧室现在的情况：一片狼藉，床单，地板和茶几上到处都是凝结的烛泪、用过的安全套和撕开的膨化食品包装纸，倒空的处方药瓶，黏着体液和润滑油的假阳具，耗尽了电池的玩具，十来个装着残酒的杯子和满溢的烟灰缸。典型的洛杉矶狂欢夜。

十五分钟前，Lucifer赤身裸体地跑了出去，说是要去弄点饮料和冰块来。Constantine希望他是准备做点不可言说的事情，不过饮料也没差。而且这也给了他足够的时间探索Lucifer遗忘在地板上的钱包。毕竟，这才是Constantine的这次洛杉矶之旅的主要目标。

最终战果是两张信用卡，一张无记名借记卡，还有两千六百块。还不错，_真高兴知道整个村子冬天都不会挨饿了。_

当然，等Lucifer回来的时候，一切都已经恢复了原状。

“谁准备好迎接下一轮乐子了？”Lucifer说，走进卧室。他依然赤裸着，左手拿着两个酒杯，右手拎着装满冰块的小桶。Lucifer笑容满面，双眼闪烁着可卡因的光彩，“因为我可是整装待发了。”他大笑。

  
Constantin回以微笑，就是那种十五分钟净赚十五万英镑还不用填税单的笑容。

“客厅里面的那些客人还在睡吗，Lucy？”他说，准备好转嫁火力。

“哪些客人？”Lucifer说，满不在乎地在床边坐下。他放下酒杯，从冰桶里面捞出一瓶香槟，“该死，我突然特别想吃薄煎饼。”

Lucifer皱起眉头，开始在床上胡乱摸索，寻找手机，嘟囔着什么外卖。

“就是之前你请来那些，”Constantine说，突然意识到自己不会太喜欢即将听到的答案。他抬起一条腿，让Lucifer搜索床的左侧角落，懒得提醒他其实只需要用自己的手机打个电话就可以了。

“你是说前天那些来参加群欢派对的？他们回去了，应该是今天上午的时候吧。”Lucifer说，把一个枕头扔到地板上。

“前天？今天星期几？”

“星期四。倒是提醒了我，今晚在LUX——”

“该死，”Constantine顿时失去了兴致，几乎完全清醒。他手脚并用，准备爬起来，“我得走了。”

“急什么？”Lucifer笑了起来，轻松地抓住了Constantine的手，又把他拉回床上，“又不像是你这会儿有工作，亲爱的。”

“我居然和你鬼混了整整三天，而我前天就应该到LAX了，天啊——”

那只手把他按回床上，这次更强势了一点。Constantine停止了动作，但是依然稍稍坐起。他看着Lucifer俯身过来，面带轻浮的愉快笑容，半硬的生殖器抵着Constantine松弛的腹部。

“再来一次？”Lucifer说，“别让我这么晾着嘛，亲爱的。”

他伸出手，在Constantine枕着的那个枕头下面捞出一部手机，然后举起手机，打开摄像镜头。他笑容灿烂。

Constantine翻了个白眼，然后又躺了回去。

之后他们半心半意地搞了一会儿，Lucifer缓慢而耐心地舔舐他软下去的性器，试图唤起他的性致。但是Constantine的身体像是一辆不堪重负的二手福特，所以表现相当差强人意，那东西依然垂着而且柔软，只是多了一层唾液的光彩。不过Lucifer自得其乐，兴致勃勃地沉迷于拍摄自己的性爱视频，所以似乎也并不是特别在意。Constantine一方面松了一口气，一方面发觉如果他不追究该视频的具体用处，灵魂会安稳很多。过了一会儿，他放松了下来，开始沉浸于无勃起状态下的模糊而舒缓的快感，使用过度的龟头传来轻微的刺痛，但是除此之外，感觉很不错。Constantine半闭上眼睛，扭动肩膀，一直到他找到了一个最舒服的位置，舔了舔嘴唇，脸上慢慢浮现出一个愉快的笑容。

“噢，”Lucifer说，声音含糊而淫秽，“很好，不错的表情，亲爱的。”

他一定是拍到了不少满意的相片，因为Lucifer停了下来，抓过一个支架，把手机架在床头柜上面，然后切换到了录像模式。Constantine看着他的动作，有一点开始担忧自己是否需要戴个面具。但是在他能够进一步思考之前，Lucifer进入了正题。他调整姿势，跪在床上，然后把康斯坦丁轻柔地拉了过来，让他的双腿绕上自己的腰。Lucifer挤了一手润滑油——有备无患，然后看向Constantine，“这次你想要我戴套吗，亲爱的？”他问道。

“不用了，我现在个人卫生状况有点堪忧，”Constantine说，“估摸着午夜老爹那拳击场门口的脚垫就这感受。”

“午夜老爹的拳击场门口还有脚垫？可真优雅啊。”Lucifer震惊，然后若有所思，在他那多动症的躁狂大脑带着下一次改签的可能性奔向远处之前，Constantine含蓄地踢了他一脚，拽回了他的注意力。Lucifer摇了摇头，脸上的表情说明了依然在深感敬佩。他继续朝手上挤润滑油，一直到手指上闪烁着一层滑腻的油光。然后Lucifer稍微起身，Constantine靠着枕头，朝后缩了一点，准备给他空间施展手上功夫——但是Lucifer转过身去，捞起一个假阳具。他看着Constantine，面带微笑。

“意义何在。”Constantine说，又翻了个白眼。

“反正你已经准备得挺好了，”Lucifer说，开始慢条斯理地朝玩具上抹油，“就为了镜头好好表演一下嘛，甜心。”

说得倒是没错，不过Constantine琢磨他也许终究还是需要个面具，戴个牛皮纸袋也能将就。Lucifer几近炫耀式地把假阳具贴上他的大腿，尖端顶着他的小腹，留下一道油腻的痕迹。脚垫，Constantine想，再加点泼洒的馊啤酒和油炸食物碎屑就更像了。他张开双腿，左手枕到脑后，挑起眉毛，Lucifer耸了耸肩，缓缓地把玩具送入Constantine体内。Lucifer随手捡起的这个玩意儿是个大家伙，但他的手很稳，而上一轮留下的润滑油和体液依然滞留在Constantine体内，所以还算顺利。Constantine皱起眉头，从牙齿之间发出轻微的嘶声，拳头紧握；他又退缩了一点，但最终还是全部接纳了，只是不得不停止所有动作，休息一下，好适应体内的异物。汗水缓慢地沁出Constantine的额头，他眨了眨眼，感觉被填满，下身充实而鼓账，依然软着的性器都充满了紧绷的快感。Lucifer没有动，只是继续俯身笼罩着他，愉快地观察他的反应。Constantine的眉头依然紧皱，缓缓地，他缩起左腿，膝盖贴上胸膛，尽可能地放松自己，好缓解这半是愉悦，半是疼痛的感觉。他瞥了一眼头顶手机屏幕上闪烁的红色rec符号，险恶地笑了一下，手指抚过胸膛，掠过硬起的乳头。祝你日后观看愉快啊，Lucy。

过了一会儿，Lucifer开始控制着假阳具进进出出。汗水从Constantine的额头淌下，他反复舔舐嘴唇，贴着大腿的双拳不断紧握又放松，因为一波接一波熟悉的快感冲击而头晕目眩，同时依然因为无法勃起而使不上力，无从释放。时不时地，玩具会触碰到那一点，Constantine会控制不住地颤抖，然后发出细微的喘息，感觉稀薄的体液缓缓地渗出不中用的阴茎。Lucifer继续动作着，同时舔舐Constantine的颈脖，揉弄他的下身，发出细碎而愉悦的轻笑声。过了一会儿，Constantine开始眼冒金星，呼吸混乱，身体滚烫而酸软。Lucifer小心翼翼地拔出了玩具，让他休息了一会儿。Constantine急促而喘息着，看着他缓慢而彻底地朝自个儿的勃起上抹润滑油。

“客房服务来啰。”过了一会儿，Lucifer说道。

他一只手握着硬挺的阴茎，另外一只手抓着Constantine的膝盖内侧，然后缓缓挺进，浅浅地插抽了一会儿。Lucifer的动作很快就变得激烈起来，因为今天已经做过三次了，所以他略过了前戏，直接进入了正题。而随着假阳具的移除，Constantine感觉到的压力也减轻了许多。他闭上眼睛，找回了呼吸的节奏，开始享受性爱。在之前的那几次里面，Constantine已经高潮了几次，所以很多本来敏感的地方现在只觉得迟滞而且麻木。不过，随着熟悉的快感被唤起，逐渐堆积起来，Constantine依然感觉很舒适。酥麻的感觉逐渐在他的两腿之间升起，扩散，Lucifer吮吸他的脖子，然后是乳头，接着用牙齿咬住，轻轻地拉扯，Constantine疲软的睾丸一阵抽紧，热潮在他的脖子和胸膛之间扩散开来。他喘息，手不安分地在自己身上抚摸。因为Lucifer讨厌别人抓他的背，他只能转而抓紧床单，身体随着Lucifer的动作摇晃。过了一会儿，Lucifer稍微换了姿势，依然跪坐着，但是调整了角度，抬起Constantine的腰，朝更深处插去，紧贴着他小幅度地抽动，碾压着Constantine已经饱受折磨的内部。Lucifer呻吟着，说着甜言蜜语，Contantine则安静了下来，呼吸局促，脑袋里面一片混乱而且身体火热而不受控制。他断断续续地呻吟着，双眼紧闭，脑袋在枕头上磨蹭。Constabtine的下身抽搐着，依然无法勃起。他已经分不清充满了身体的到底是疼痛还是接近折磨的快感。

大约一两分钟后，Lucifer嘟囔着，朝Constantine的腰下塞了个枕头，然后开始冲刺。又快又急的抽送持续了四五次，每次都是完全抽出来之后再猛地插进去。沉重的呼吸和喘息混合到了一起，Constantine吞咽着干涩的唾沫，一只手紧抓住床单，感觉到Lucifer又一次退了出去——

然后他的动作完全停止了。

感觉有点奇怪。床往下沉了一点，有什么非常沉重、非常滑溜的东西压到了Constantine的腿上，缠绕着他，让他不由自主地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。但Constantine依然没反应过来，太亢奋，太疲倦，只是不由自主地顺手摸了一下。意料之外的触感，他似乎摸到了冰冷的鳞片。

“噢，该死。”Lucifer说。

他的声音听起来有点奇怪，几乎像是从牙缝里面挤出来的，听起来几乎像是——

_几乎就像是动物在学人说话。_

Constantine猛地睁开眼睛。

一条大约20英尺的巨蛇盘踞在床上，而且正在瞪着他。它张开嘴，露出了一对锐利的尖牙。

Constantine发出一声惨叫。他连滚带爬地朝后退去，直到后脑勺撞到了床头板上。

有那么一会儿，他就僵在那里，看着那条蛇缓缓地（而且似乎有点笨拙地）蜿蜒开来，尾巴尖不耐烦地在床边拍打，然后啪地一声掉了下去，砸在地板上。它深黑色的眼睛里面露出意外的神色，然后Constantine看着它试图把尾巴挪上床，但是失败了，尾巴再次砸到地上。在巨蛇继续顽固地尝试的时候，Constantine紧张地观察了一下它的整个身体，最终看到了某个熟悉的东西：在它身上——中段？——有个地方有两个对称的伤疤，似乎那里曾经有一对翅膀。

长翅膀的蛇，这个念头足够让人晕眩了。

“……Lucifer？”他试了一次。

“是啊，”巨蛇说，张开了嘴，吐了吐信子。

Constantine沉默了一下，“我突然想起我需要改签机票——”他说，瞪着依然缠着他的腿的蛇身，终于忍无可忍了，“你他妈怎么突然变成蛇了，还这么大一条，Lucifer？！而且你真的非得在搞的时候变吗？！！！时机也太差劲了，你就不觉得吗？！！！！！”

他踹了一下，试图摆脱Lucifer，但是不太成功，因为Lucifer——蛇Lucifer——蛇——随便啦！——太大了，似乎到处都是，占据了整个床，要继续呆在床上而且不挨着它是不可能的。Constantine瞪着Lucifer，不止一点地产生了恐怖片的感觉。

那条蛇又吐了吐信子，然后垂下巨大的脑袋，不知道为什么，居然看起来有点像是被踢了的狗。

“似乎我对保持人形还不是很熟练，”它谨慎地承认，“所以我也许有点得意_忘形_了。”

听起来有点道理，反正更奇怪的事情也发生过。Constantine踩了一下它，“那你能不能变回去？”

“似乎不能。”Lucifer说，用一种像是在便秘的声音。

沉默，Constantine看着那条蛇又一次尴尬地吐了一下信子，然后继续蜿蜒，而且——他敏锐地意识到了似乎是朝着他这边来的，就迅速地朝床头更加缩了一点。

“你这会儿该不会是饿了吧？”他有点不安地问，“客——客厅那边有披萨。蛇能吃披萨吧？”

“我不饿。不过谢谢关心。”

它还在蜿蜒，而且攀上了Constantine的另外一条腿。

“你在做什么？”Constantine问。

“你很温暖。”蛇说，“我有点冷，空调温度是不是太低了点？”

房间里面压根就没开空调，而且现在是十月，洛杉矶的十月。该死的冷血动物。Constantine面无表情地看着巨蛇逐渐地席卷了自己，决定也许和长着尖牙的生物争执不是个好主意（虽然他还没有看到Lucifer的新牙齿，现在还没有）。蛇缓缓地缠上他，尾巴终于又伸到了床上，绕着他的腿。它的头歇息在他的胸膛上，又吐了吐信子。动物特有的腥臭气味扑到Constantine的脸上。

“不要担心，我觉得只是暂时的。”它很有礼貌地说。

“我不担心。”Constantine说，“不过仔细一想，你真的不饿吗？”

“我不会吃了你的，Johnny。”虽然不知道它是怎么做到的，但是似乎蛇翻了个白眼。

“好吧。”

又过了一会儿，Constantine的手臂歇息在蛇身上，先前积累的疲倦和不能释放带来的不适又回来了，他想要闭上眼睛，用睡一会儿来摆脱倦意，但是在一条蛇缠绕着他的情况下，似乎很难做到。Constantine不满地瞥了一眼蛇，然后立刻就后悔了。

“你的老二还晾在外面。”他说。

“噢。”蛇身上传来一阵轻微的抽搐，然后是沉默。

那玩意儿依然在外面。

沉默。

“动物不穿衣服是很正常的。”Constantine说。

“我不是动物！！！”Lucifer抗议。

_但是你现在完全就是动物啊，_Constantine想。不过似乎在情绪激动之下，蛇版的Lucifer会绞紧身体，而且它这会儿正在这么做。所以，为了他的肋骨着想，Constantine决定保持安分。他瞥了一眼，_那玩意儿_倒是不见了踪影。

现在的情况有点像是恐怖色情小说的选段，他意识到。

不过，他确实有点好奇。

“那玩意儿的尺寸好像没有变大哎。”Constantine说，“当然，是就你现在的比例来说的。”

“你为什么还在盯着我的某些地方？”蛇不满地说。

“因为我——我们依然在床上？”

蛇的钳制稍微放松了一点，但是依然缠着他，但是它又动了起来，细软的舌头舔过Constantine的脖子，闪了一下。Constantine瑟缩了一点，但是发现没有他想象的那么糟。

“只是确定一下，”Constantine说，“你不会刚好是在发情期吧？”

“我怎么知道，”Lucifer说，声音闷闷不乐，“我又不是经常做蛇。”

他们沉默了下来。Constantine面无表情地瞪着天花板。过了大约十五分钟，他试探性地拨拉了一下蛇，但蛇似乎并没有领会到他礼貌的“快点滚开”的暗示。所以他们就保持那样，继续缠着。

从来没有想过一个场景同时牵涉到裸体和巨蛇也能意料之外地无聊，Constantine琢磨。

“我查一下蛇的习性。”他说，直起身体，然后奋力抓过Lucifer的手机。

谢天谢地，相机app依然开着，所以不用解锁手机。Constantine迅速估量了一下Lucifer手机里面的内容，然后一边慢条斯理地打开Google，一边闪电般用后台打开了Dropbox，在Lucifer视线的死角里面上传手机里面的信息。

“找到了，雄性蛇类的发情表现。我看看……雄性蛇类的求偶仪式第一步是蜷成一团来吸引雌性的注意力，接着，它们会缠绕感兴趣的对象，”Constantine对他冷血而好奇的听众读道，继续下滑页面，“因为蛇的视力很差，所以它们会用舌头很快地舔一下对方，确认散发的荷尔蒙……”

他停了下来，而且做出了一些合理而惊悚的判断。

“好消息是你确实是在发情，亲爱的，”Constantine说，“坏消息则是……嗯……我猜洛杉矶不是一个特别适合抚养一窝小蛇的地方？气候太炎热了。”

话刚出口，Constantine就意识到Lucifer和蛇蛋这个词组对他造成了一些永久性的精神创伤。

“你刚刚让我想到了一些非常可怕的画面，”Lucifer说，声音听起来更加闷闷不乐。

“非常有同感。下一个话题。”

抚养费和私立学校学费实在是让人感觉压抑，更别提还得订做精美的无袖小西装，一打起步。Constantine继续胡思乱想，逐渐进入了半是骇然半是兴奋的境界。

“如果你现在开口叫我爸爸，我就把你从窗户扔出去。”Lucifer愤慨，而且蛇身又开始急速绞紧，Constantine的肋骨发出危险的呻吟。

“好吧，好吧，情不自禁。”Constantine迅速投降。

“简直让人作呕。作呕啊，Johnny。”

“你对父权制度的观点确实让人印象深刻。”Constantine承认。

虽然从窗户出去听起来也有别样的吸引力，但是Lucifer的公寓在二十楼。Constantine又想了几个招，最终一筹莫展。他盯着Lucifer的手机，隐约有了呼叫本地动物管控的想法。不过，他最终还是振作了起来，用过于疲倦和极其宿醉的大脑拼凑出来另外一个可能性。

“听着，Lucy——蛇版Lucy——”Constantine说。

“那个前缀词是多余的。”

“意会一下。”

“行，我竖着耳朵听着呢。”巨蛇嘲讽。

“考虑到你是临门一脚的时候变的，”Constantine干脆利落地无视他，“所以没准完成你之前在做的事情就行了。”

沉默。

“……射门？”Lucifer说，听起来有点迟疑。

“对。”

“我现在这情况可没办法倒挂金钩，可能单刀直入都勉强。”Lucifer说，然后猛烈摇头，让整张床都跟着哗哗作响，“我现在可是一点都分不出手来。”

“能凌空抽射就行了，蝎子摆尾也能将就。”

“我其实一句也没听懂，不过愿闻其详。”Lucifer嘲讽。

_也不能怪他，毕竟加州没有足球比赛可看。美国人平时都在ESPN上看什么来着？男子水球比赛？_

Constantine又思考了一分钟体育比赛和激烈运动中短裤在别人的大腿上紧绷的样子。Lucifer的蛇身依然冰冷，但是贴着Constantine的鳞片已经变得温热，他回忆起在半个小时之前挨着他的那具躯体——人类躯体，或者说仿造人类而成的躯体，惟妙惟肖，他再熟悉不过。但如今挨着Constantine的这个庞大身体如此怪异，触感干燥，柔软而且凹凸不平，散发着淡淡的动物特有的腥味。

他揣摩了一下自己的选择，意识到它自有愉快之处。

Constantine又踩了Lucifer的尾巴一脚，巨蛇不耐烦地甩动了一下尾尖。

“我的意思是，”他说，“让我们来试试限定口味如何，Lucy？”

一个停顿。

缓慢地，巨蛇舒展开来，但是依然松弛地缠绕着他。一根鲜红的信子吐出，轻轻地在他的胸膛前面掠过。

“只是确定一下，”Lucifer说，轻笑了一声，“这是一个关于兽交的邀请吗，亲爱的？”

“我是在邀请你好声好气地上我，蛇版Lucy。”

“前缀词仍然是多余的。”

“那‘只是Lucy’就无妨啰？”

“对呀，喜欢被女孩子戴着假屌上也很赞嘛，亲爱的，”Lucifer说，他光滑的鳞片缓缓地磨蹭Constantine的小腿，留下柔软而且凹凸不平的触感，抵着Constantine的皮肤，“光是想一下我穿裙子就能让你开心的话，不也挺好的？”

_狡猾的老家伙。_

Constantine又在Google里面输入了关键词：_蛇，生殖器官，位置。_搜索建议几乎是立刻弹了出来。_竟然有这么多人对这种东西感兴趣，谁知道呢？_Constantine一边阅读，一边抚摸在他身边蜿蜒的黑色蛇身。随着呼吸，他手掌下按着的强劲肌肉缓慢地起伏，这感觉陌生而怪异。Constantine的指尖继续向下，抚摸贴着他腰的那一部分——巨蛇的腹部。蛇腹是白色的，非常光滑和柔软，随着他的按压向下凹陷，仿佛下面没有骨头。因为疲倦、兴奋和轻微的紧张，Constantine依然在出汗，汗水蹭在鳞片上面，折射出深黯的色彩。他看了一眼手机屏幕上的指示，继续沿着巨蛇的腹部的纹路向下摸索，探寻到了一块棱形的鳞片。他的指尖在鳞片下方磨蹭，找到了一条隐藏的缝隙，黏糊的分泌物黏上他的手指。

巨蛇开始不安地扭动，他身下的床单随之起皱。

“你在做什么？千万别告诉我你正在搜索兽交视频。”Lucifer问道，声音罕见地听起来有点紧张。

Constantine无视他，舔了舔嘴唇，手指继续深入那条冰冷而滑腻的缝隙，最终摸到了一个湿润的紧缩小孔。

他把指尖插了进去，柔软的小洞立刻包裹上他的手指。Constantine停顿了一下，指关节弯曲，扩张富有韧性的泄殖腔，同时用另外一只手的指尖磨蹭小孔的边缘。一阵战栗从巨蛇身上仿佛波浪一样传了过来，尾巴威胁性地缠上了他的小腿。Constantine仍然无视Lucifer，他稍微直起身，用拇指按住小孔下方，拨开足够大的出口，小心地继续用食指掏挖，最终找到了他要找的东西。

“恭喜，是个男孩儿。”他说，抚摸一根伸展出来的紫红色性器，依然黏糊，而且正在迅速充血，那些倒刺也是。

接着是另外一根。

“嘿，Johnny，仔细一想，我不确定这些是不是可以……嗯，安全食用，”Lucifer说，声音谨慎，“就算它们是我的。”

“放心，我肯定不会把这些玩意儿放进嘴里面。”Constantine说，“不过我知道它们应该去哪儿。”

“至少是其中一根的。”他补充。

俗话说得好，遇事不决，点兵点将。Constantine挑中了左边那根，然后在床头柜上捞起一管润滑油，他犹豫了一下，又抓了一管。Lucifer舒展开来，给了Constantine足够的空间，他盘腿坐下，然后开始朝巨蛇的性器上抹上大量润滑油。_人类进化出手是干吗的？挠小狗的肚子，还有给蛇帮把手。_“对啦，乖蛇蛇。”Constantine嘟囔，用空闲的手挠了挠Lucifer的肚子，得到了一个十分类似翻白眼的表情和舒服的抖动。_动物。完全就是动物。_他挤出最后一点润滑油，抹在那尖锐的异形顶端上面，突然有一点紧张。

很好。

Constantine一只手扶着蛇身，另外一只手松弛地握住身下那鼓胀而油腻的硕大性器，分开双腿，准备骑上去。他闭上眼睛，吐出一口气，战栗了起来，腰缓缓下降——

然后巨蛇的尾巴缠住他的腿，勃起的阴茎直接贯入了他。

有好一会儿，Constantine的嘴大张，半天没能发出声音来，他的脑袋仿佛炸开了，一片空白。Constantine的手指紧抓住蛇身，两腿打颤，差不多几秒之后就坚持不住了，倒在床上。巨蛇悄无声息地滑动，缠绕上他，再次向内深入，细软的信子舔上他的后颈。一阵鸡皮疙瘩随着Lucifer冰凉的舌尖触到的地方向下蔓延，Constantine清醒了过来，他的下身胀痛，而且撕裂的疼痛还在顺着他的屁股上升。他喘息出声，腰向后挺起，被挤出来的润滑油滴滴答答地顺着腹股沟朝下淌。他感觉到已经插入体内的阳具仍然在一寸寸地深入。Constantine几近本能地恐慌了起来，_得躲开冷血猎食者，现在就要。_他用手肘顶着床垫作为支撑，向前爬去，想要让Lucifer退出去一点。但是他立刻就感觉到，随着他的动作，蛇的阴茎上那些半软不硬的倒刺立了起来，勾入肠道，没法退出。Constantine呜咽了一声，胸膛剧烈地起伏。他的腰更高地挺起，双腿分得更开，好容纳更多的部分。最终，巨蛇冰冷而柔软的腹部贴上他颤抖的背脊，终于全部进来了。

汗水几乎是从Constantine的身上涌出。冷血动物仍然紧紧地缠绕着他，吸取热量，同时给他提供支撑。巨蛇勒住Constantine的腰和大腿，然后是胸膛，巨大而沉重的头颅歇息在他的肩膀上。巨蛇的咽喉收缩，强烈的腥味传了过来。不过Constantine依然无法思考，只能继续剧烈地呼吸，他的脑袋里面一涨一涨地跳动，身体像是被电击了一样微微地颤抖。

过了好一会儿，他终于适应了。他的眼前依然闪着金星，但是至少视野稳定了。

“你看，做蛇最麻烦的地方就是，”Lucifer说，“你没法反悔。”

“我现在知道了。”Constantine说，声音嘶哑，“省了凸点的安全套。”

低沉的笑声从他的脸颊旁边传来。是件好事，Constantine也跟着疲倦地笑了起来。

然后巨蛇开始扭动。

满溢的润滑油顺着大腿，流到了Constantine的膝盖后面，然后继续向下流淌。蛇腹贴着他的后背，开始缓缓地蠕动，光滑但布满细小突起鳞片磨蹭他突起的脊椎骨，让酥麻和战栗的感觉窜上他的后颈。楔入Constantine的性器仍然在胀大，冰冷而且沉重，巨蛇迟缓而富有耐心地扭动，非常缓慢地调整角度，最终完全填满了Constantine，他甚至可以感觉巨蛇那迟缓但鲜明的脉搏。Constantine喘息着，感觉到下身仿佛在燃烧，已经扩张到了极限。巨蛇的腹部依然在蠕动，然后稍微抽离了一点点，接着再次彻底地侵入他，朝更深处钻去，把最后一点思考能力挤出了Constantine的大脑。他的身体滚烫，喉咙里面溢出来的声音不稳而破碎，汗水一层层地泌出，像微温的油一样。Constantine的双眼缓慢朝上翻去，他用一只手死死地捂着嘴，指关节抵着鼻子，腹部急促地起伏，紧绷到了接近痛苦的地步。随着一个痉挛的动作，他的脚趾在床单上绞紧，被体内异物榨出的前液从软着的阴茎前端一点一点地滴到大腿上。热度和麻痒的愉悦在他的小腹和大腿根之间集聚起来，逐渐蔓延，像一池混沌的温水，荡漾开来，即将没顶。他的知觉里面只剩下充实的快感，以及被巨物碾碎的恐惧。Constantine已经分不清这到底是上刑还是愉悦。

这种困境没有持续多久——也许最多就几秒，然后Constantine就支撑不住了。他的手指无望地攥住蛇身，咽喉里面发出一声虚弱的呜咽，就完全失去了控制能力。他的高潮来得又快又急，几乎像是一只巨拳攥紧了他，只留下一阵尖锐的快感贯穿他的整个身体，他呻吟着，在依然钉住他的那根性器上扭转，搅紧，攀上高潮的巅峰——然后，Constantine的阴茎疼痛地抽搐了几下，喷溅出一点儿温热而稀薄的体液，挤出最后一点点直充脑门的欣快。

接着，他松弛了下来，几近失去意识，沉浸在温暖的寂静里面。他眼前发黑，双眼半闭，立刻感觉昏昏欲睡。唾液从他的嘴角滑落。

不过巨蛇没有停下来。

在舒适而疲倦的麻木之中，巨蛇依然贴着Constantine蠕动，粗重的阳具在他的身体里面小幅度地抽送着，依然带来些许撕裂的疼痛。不过Constantine的两耳依然嗡嗡作响，他依然沉浸在热水浴一样的寂静之中，所以没有太多反应。相对的，Constantine闭上了眼睛，头挨着蛇身，放松地歇息了一会儿，一直到感觉从巨蛇那边传来的一阵抽搐，某种更加庞大而且有压迫力的东西挤进他的下身。过了差不多十五分钟，Constantine抬起头看了一眼。蛇的结依然膨胀着，不过正在缓缓地消退，冰冷而滑腻的液体从他的大腿之间溢出。又过了差不多十五分钟，Constantine终于感觉到Lucifer从他身体里面滑出来，留下淤结的酸痛和一种阵阵搏动的、被过度充填之后的空虚。

蛇身的钳制终于松开了一点，Constantine倒了下去，躺在床上，脑袋挨着枕头，呼吸紊乱而轻浅。更多冷冰冰的液体从他的两腿之间流了出来，弄湿了被单。

又过了好一会儿，他才意识到他一直在颤抖，现在才终于平静了下来。

Lucifer一动不动，似乎也沉浸在高潮之后的余韵里面。他依然盘踞着，而且依然是蛇。Constantine懒洋洋地挨着他，没有过于关注Lucifer的举动，只是抬起手，擦掉下巴上的唾液。Constantine半闭着眼睛，感觉睡眼惺忪。

他依然无法思考，脑袋里面还是一片混沌，过度刺激之后的感官超载让他头晕目眩。

所以过了好一会儿，Constantine才意识到又有东西抵到了他的腹股沟上。那玩意儿坚硬而沉重，滑腻、冰冷、鲜明地搏动着，在他的皮肤上留下一道黏糊糊的痕迹。

“你在做什么？你在做——”Constantine嘟囔，“——_哦_。”

他尖锐地吸进一口气，明白了过来。

虽然没有润滑，第二根阴茎的顶端也毫不费劲地就滑进了Constantine的体内，不过依然窒住了他的呼吸。阳具的侵入停了下来，顶在稍深的地方，Lucifer稍微等待了一下，再继续缓缓地推进，直到一半没入。Constantine不适地扭动，但是他的推挤动作都很绵软，四肢松弛无力。巨蛇盘踞在Constantine的身上，腹部贴着他的小腹，鳞片压上他的皮肤。蛇头高高地昂着，双眼凝视他，目光把他钉在原处，动弹不得。_我是狐狸，我是老鼠，我是一只鸟，_Constantine想，_我是巨蛇眼中的猎物。_

他闭上眼，然后又睁开，想起_这是Lucifer_。

“好孩子。”Constantine耳语，伸出一只手，抚摸蛇身，“乖蛇。”

紧张的气氛突然消失了，巨蛇吐了吐信子，似乎刚刚清醒过来，有点迷糊。它的肢体语言改变了一点，变得更熟悉，不过它没有移动。

他们就保持着这个姿势，持续了一会儿，一直到Constantine明白Lucifer过来在期待他做什么。

“告诉我，”他说，“你不是认真的。”

巨蛇又吐了吐信子，一派无辜的样子。

“好吧，又不像是我这个样子还能_打桩_。”Lucifer热情地建议。

“能不能换个形容词。”

“我想你得_自助_。”

“多贴心那。别搞得好像我是你的婊子一样，Lucy。”

“但你就是。”

“我的确是。”Constantine承认。

接下来可以做的事情确实不多，所以他决定速战速决，就像把脏碗碟都塞进塑料袋然后朝外一扔，ta-da。Constantine抬起两条腿，环住压在他身上的巨蛇，脚踝搭在巨蛇的背上，开始自助上菜。不过，随着Constantine的姿势的改变，歇息在他体内的那根玩意儿的角度也随之改变，像一根沉重而冰冷的铁棍，顶到了之前没有触碰到的地方，Constantine猛地一颤，肩膀耸起，尖锐地抽出一口气，试图忽略下身传来的难以忍受的酸软。他早就过劳的腰弯曲起来，支撑不住，膝盖颤抖不止。Constantine休息了一下，看着他们之间的缝隙——虽然他的小腹依然平坦，但他有点怀疑可以隐约摸到它的轮廓。所以他就这么做了——Constantine伸出一只手，手指抚摸腹部，验证了猜想的错误：摸不到。他叹了口气，然后稍微挺起腰，再次贴上Lucifer的身体，冰冷的鳞片碰到他的阴茎，激起一阵战栗。

Lucifer的尾巴在床的另外一头缓缓扫动，把被子扫到了地上。

经过小心而持续的缓慢扭动、调整和少量的心理准备，Constantine才重新适应了。又过了一会儿，Constantine开始缓慢地摇晃腰臀，之前的润滑油和大量体液的混合物已经开始干涸，断断续续的抽送之间带上了轻微的烧灼感，不过他喜欢疼痛，所以更大的问题是因为缺乏润滑，Lucifer的那玩意儿开始不断地朝外面滑出去，不能满足到他需要满足的地方。他的两腿交叉，肚子贴上巨蛇的腹部，凹凸的鳞片夹住了他的体毛，留下刺痛的感觉。随着不断的尝试，Constantine最终找到了一个节奏，汗水开始逐渐在他的腹部之间汇聚，被抹得到处都是。Constantine双眼紧闭，手抓着床单，疲倦而且昏昏欲睡。过了一会儿，他体内的东西再次胀大了一点，柔软的倒刺竖起，他停住不动，感觉随着胀痛，快感逐渐从他的尾椎堆积起来。他终于硬了起来，红肿而且麻木的勃起。巨蛇蜿蜒着，耐心地等待，“继续，”他对Constantine耳语，信子舔过Constantine的下颚，留下一条细细的、冰冷的轨迹。

Constantine费劲地又推挤了几次，他的腰实在是使不上劲儿了，在最后一次虚弱的推送之后，他倒到了床上，蛇身随着他坠下，压在他身上。Constantine抬起胳膊，横过眼睛，咬着牙，他的感官世界混乱、疼痛而亢奋。他的臀部小幅度而断断续续地磨蹭Lucifer，但是可以活动的空间变得非常局促和狭窄，他的大腿根不住地颤抖，腰部以下的肌肉抽搐。Lucifer依然安静，他又舔舐了Constantine一次，然后卷住了他的腰，缓缓把他抬起。巨蛇张开嘴，露出一对尖锐的牙齿，贴上他的锁骨，一开始是麻痒，然后一条细细的红线随着尖牙划过的痕迹浮现，仿佛签字笔留下的痕迹。蛇身卷起了Constantine，开始收紧，他的呼吸变得困难、轻浅，缺氧的晕眩淹没了他，巨蛇紧密地贴着他，纠缠，绞紧，高潮的预兆像一团泡在水里的纸团一样，缓缓地在Constantine的小腹深处舒展开来，再顺着神经蔓延，沉重的蛇身压住他的性器，然后再向下压，仿佛想榨干他剩下的东西。汗水像雨一样滴落，Constantine张开嘴，他喘息，呻吟，最后喊叫出声；Constantine扭动，痉挛，大腿根剧烈地颤动，挣扎着想清空睾丸——但是里面早就没剩下什么了。堆积的快感在体内炸开，Constantine眼前一黑，被没顶的高潮淹没，他的性器依然在抽搐，抖动，感觉就像是有一条锋利而发亮的线从他的体内一直沿伸到龟头顶端，刺痛而且滚烫，但是Constantine什么都射不出来。

他的指甲掐进蛇鳞，最后发出了一声哽咽的喘息，然后就晕了过去。

总的来说，遗愿清单上可以加上一条再划掉了。

也不坏。

等Constantine终于清醒过来的时候，他皮肤上汗水已经干涸，而嘴里有馊了的啤酒的味道。Constantine眨了眨眼睛，喘息了一声，感觉自己好像被人扔到了卡车底下还来回碾了七八次。他意识到自己睡在一大块湿漉漉的床单上，再意识到他依然躺在床上，独自一人。

所以Lucifer终于让他一个人呆着了，没准魔法性交还真的是奏效了。

Constantine举起一只虚弱的手臂，再看到了肋部和大腿上深红色的勒痕。_机票是绝对得改签了，得让Lucifer出手续费。_不过在离开之前，他可以先扫荡Lucifer的厨房。

就在Constantine默默盘算的时候，门口出现了动静。

缓慢地，一条极其巨大的蛇滑了进来，他的脖子上挂着一个冰桶。

Constantine眨了眨眼。

“你一定是在开玩笑。”他说。

”我觉得你可能会觉得口渴。”Lucifer友善地说，“要知道，我这个状态下要把酒瓶塞进桶里可不容易。”

“是吗，我好感动。”Constantine说。

“谢谢。”Lucifer骄傲地说。

“你现在可以把桶拿下来了。我的体温有点太低了。”他补充。

Constantine翻了个白眼，摘下了那个桶，再从桶里面掏出了一瓶威士忌。他瞥了一眼，决定无视瓶盖上那个巨大的凹陷。

巨蛇缓缓地爬上床，吐了吐信子。

“所以魔法性爱没用。”Constantine嘲讽。

“也可能是方式不对。”Lucifer说，还在吐信子。

“有可能，对了，”Constantine拿起瓶盖起子，“我的机票需要改签。”

“明白了。”Lucifer开心地说，“嗯……既然你已经有空了，等你补充好水份，我们可以再尝试一次，亲爱的。”

Constantine眨了眨眼，面无表情。

他优雅地拿起了Lucifer的手机，然后闪电般跳下床，一边朝客厅逃亡，一边拨打之前记下的电话号码。

“喂？是洛杉矶动物管控吗？！我这里有紧急情况！有巨蛇要袭击我！对！快点派人过来！地址是……”

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath, USA

半个小时之后，洛杉矶动物管控的工作人员匆匆赶到了。他们一共来了六个人，带了钩子，桶子和麻醉枪，全副武装，但是在第一个人进了卧室，看到Lucifer之后就紧急退出，呼叫支援。之后赶来的那两个人带来了整个加州最大的蛇类拘束桶，他们花了七个人和差不多一个小时才把非常愤怒的Lucifer塞进去，然后找了四个人坐在盖子上，用绳子把桶子捆得结结实实。

“那条蛇简直就是个怪物，”负责整个行动的Chris Leboren先生表示，“从来没见过劲儿这么大的。”

当然，Constantine是事后才知道上述的这些细节的。因为在动物管控赶来之前以及在卧室里面忙活的时候，Constantine都一直安全地呆在浴室里面，坐在马桶上抽烟，房门反锁。等有人敲门的时候，Constantine才捞起一张浴巾，裹住身体，施施然地开了门。他是在洗澡的时候发现那条该死的巨蛇的，吓了一大跳，Constantine向门外的人解释，他们都同情地点了点头，表示他真的是非常勇敢，而且采取的措施也非常理性和有效。

是的，过了一会儿，电视台也赶到了，对他进行了一个简短的采访，Constantine要求了匿名，因为他是个游客，不想给租下的Airbnb房主带来困扰。记者表示了理解，而且也尊重了他的隐私。

“确实有点吓人，但我猜美国就是什么东西都比较大，”Constantine说，看着镜头，“幸好我训练有素，这种场合还难不倒我。”

之后，他听说之后Lucifer上了晚间新闻（“洛杉矶突然出现巨蛇，疑似袭击游客”），然后在收容所里面呆了整整两天。不过，一直到第三天，Constantine才终于在伦敦的一家酒吧里面收到了短信：大量的愤怒表情符号，然后是_你给我等着。_

_所以他还是长出手来了，可喜可贺。_

Constantine放下酒杯，然后输入了回复：

_发老二图片证明是本人。_

FIN


End file.
